


Better Than Saturday Morning Cartoons

by DivinusQualia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I am bad at tags, Isaac is a Sweetheart, Kindergarten Teacher Isaac, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Sexual Content, Sexy Isaac, Stiles likes to Watch, Stiles wants a three way, Student Stiles, Teacher Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinusQualia/pseuds/DivinusQualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek invites Stiles over for a special screening of his favorite activity with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is better than my tags and summary! Leave criticism/comments, I thank you in advance. :) UNBETA'D.

"Do it."  
The teenage voice echoes slightly in the dim staircase.  
"C'mon. I won't tell anyone, just do it." There's a whine to the command and Derek can just imagine some pathetic teenage boy trying to get his nervous girlfriend to suck him off in the school like a real life fantasy after watching some ridiculous porn. What Derek can't fathom is why the universe let this kid pick the far stairs and have him be forced to find them. Granted, Derek could just turn around and take the other stairs but he was already a quarter of the way down, he had a heavy box of papers he needed to mark for tomorrow, and this staircase was closest to where he parked his car, god dammit. Teen lovers be damned, Derek continued down the stairs.

Maybe some part of him hoped the kids would hear him coming down the stairs, so he made no effort to be loud so they could run, but maybe some part of him-the lonely desperate part - just wanted to see something lustful. Something real, not empty moans and the fake love of teenagers. But when Derek rounds the corner, he realizes the kids didn't hear him coming. And he never saw this one coming: There are three boys in the stairwell. Two locked at the mouth, eyes closed and bodies pressed against each other like they're fighting for both the dominant and submissive roles. The slightly taller tanned boy seems to take the upper hand and swings his partner into the wall, crushing him into it and rolling his hips forward, in. The blonde against the wall makes a needy sound in the back of his throat before the tanned boy pulls off his mouth and a full, shuddered moan is released. A shaky breath back in and he surges after the tanned ones mouth again, hands roaming wildly enough that Derek sees a flash of tanned skin as he pulls his partners shirt up a tiny bit. The satisfied noises from the couple almost drown it out, but the third boy - Derek swears he recognizes this kid - stands with his mouth open and panting. Eyes wide, unblinking, with his lashes fanned out against his pale skin covered in a smattering of tiny moles. There's an excited noise from the couple and Derek looks back to find the blonde desperately trying to unbuckle his partners belt. Obviously, Derek drops his load.

The box falls, almost in slow motion, and when it hits the ground a couple of papers fly up into the air. The rest fall out when the box tips over on the edge of the step, and cascade down to the couple and their observer. The frantic pawing and pants stop as all three boys look up at Derek. He has to grudgingly admit none of it looked fake.  
"Shit." The blonde is the first to say anything and, just as desperately as he was doing the opposite before, attempts to rebuckle his partners belt. Without another boys face latched onto his, Derek can tell it's the lacrosse captain.  
"Mr. Whittemore." Derek notes Jackson's blush. The tanned boy slaps Jackson's hands away and buckles his belt - Derek recognizes him now. "Mr. Mahealani." Danny blushes and steps away from Jackson, slowly like he doesn't want to. Both stare at the ground but quickly look up at the squeak of the door opening. Derek looks over just in time to see a red hoodie slip through the door and run for the exit.  
"Who was that?" Derek asks calmly as he bends to retrieve his papers. Danny starts collecting the ones at his feet and shoots Jackson a glare until he's helping too. All the papers are back in the box, some crumpled but overall okay, before Derek asks again.  
"Who was that?" This time he pushes an edge into his voice and Jackson cracks.  
"Stiles." He whispers.  
"What was that?"  
"Stiles Stilinski, Mr. Hale." Danny repeats louder, taking Jackson by the hand.  
"Alright." Derek sighed and realizes the boys are waiting on him to say something. "Go home. I'm not going to say anything. Just... Not this staircase, okay?" He sets his grey-green eyes on them until they nod enthusiastically and rush out the door before him. Danny has the good sense to hold it open for Derek.

Thursday hits Derek like a brick wall.

[He stayed up most of the night marking half-assed papers and grumbling into a cup of coffee, avoided four calls from Laura, answered one from Cora, texted his brother Scott, and then had to drive out to the city to pick them all up because they were too drunk. He can kind of remember the night...  _"It's a goddamn weekday! Why the hell aren't any of you at home, asleep?! Scott, you're an idiot, did you seriously leave Allison alone with your toddler all night? Cora, I expect this from you, and I'm still telling Mom. But Laura, seriously?"_ None of his family members had responded because they were too busy giggling. Derek had finally gotten home around 2 AM and collapsed into bed.]

Even in (because of?) his sleep deprived state of irritability, Derek could feel Thursday sucking. He could feel it. So, obviously, while lugging his box of papers up the stairs, a teenager whips past him and upsets his coffee. Which upsets Derek.  
"Hey! Watch it! No running in the -" Derek knows this fucker. "You!" The boy prepares to run and Derek's arm shoots out. Like a cartoon, the boy desperately tries to keep running but Derek holds him in the air until finally -  
"Damn! It's been like 10 minutes, how are you still holding me up?!" The boy looks comical, as he crosses his arm while suspended in the air and Derek figures he's had enough.  
"It hasn't been ten minutes. It's been barely two." Derek slowly lowers the boy. "What did your friends say after you ditched them?" Derek smirks as the boy goes from unaffected to strawberry red in zero-point-seven seconds.  
"Nothing."  
"Really now? Don't lie to me..." Derek picks his brain. "Stiles."  
"They didn't say anything. But from the glare Jackson gave me this morning's practice, I'd say I'm not allowed to be involved anymore." Stiles shifts awkwardly from foot to foot, avoiding eye contact.  
"Involved? You were just standing there." Derek almost wants to laugh.  
"I..." Stiles looks like a strawberry when he blushes because of his moles. " I don't like touching people." He suddenly looks self conscious. Like he just realized he's talking to a teacher. Derek feels a sick pleasure curling in his belly.  
"You like to watch." The pleasure skyrockets when Stiles finally makes eye contact and Derek realizes his eyes are a warm honeyed amber.

By Friday, Derek's found out all he needs to about Stiles (except his first name but he's willing to overlook that) and he's a tiny bit obsessed with the eagerness and defiance he saw in Stiles gold-brown eyes in the stairwell.

[ _"I guess I do."_ Stiles had shrugged and exited out into the hall, leaving Derek with his spilled coffee and box of barely satisfactory papers.]

Stiles Stilinski. Scrawny lacrosse player (benchwarmer). Above average grades (certified gifted student). Has a school parking permit (for a beat up blue jeep). Only child, to the sheriff (a bit concerning). Even with Derek's access to the schools data (which told him he taught the kid in ninth grade), that's all he could find on Stiles. And it was enough. Derek knew Stiles had lacrosse practice until 6:30 tonight, at which time he would rush to get home to his single father, and be making his way to his jeep parked at the back of the lot (since he was late that morning) by 6:45 and Derek... Derek could hardly wait. He jittered through his classes, hurried his students out the door last period, and settled in to mark until 6:25. The essays were awful and not well thought through, poor spelling and grammar, and complete divergence from the topic, and... why was Derek even trying with these imbeciles any more?! The alarm on Derek's phone went off and he jumped. 6:25. The essays were tossed under his desk and Derek tucked a scrap of paper and a pen into his pocket. Then he locked his door and went down his staircase out to the parking lot. The Camaro gleamed under the parking lot lights, but Derek stepped past it and kept walking out to the far side. A lone blue jeep was parked out near the edge of the forest, no sign of Stiles. Derek checks his watch. 6:32. He steps behind the jeep, reconsiders, and leans casually against the hood. A million reasons to abort his mission jumps to the forefront of his mind but Derek steels himself against it. He thinks of Stiles' amber eyes.

"Whoa. Dude. What the hell?" Stiles approaches his Jeep and Derek straightens himself.  
"Hello, Stiles."  
"You can't just lean on her hood, man. She's delicate." Stiles throws his bag of lacrosse gear over the front seat and hops into the Jeep. "Why are you here anyways?"  
"Stiles." Derek moves to the drivers side door. "I've thought about you a lot since we talked."  
"You mean yesterday?"  
"Stiles." Derek silences him with one look. "I've thought about what you said and... I'd like if you came over." Derek pulls the scrap of paper and pen from his pocket to scrawl his address and phone number down. He holds then paper out.  
"I... What? You know who my Dad is, right?"  
"Yes. I also know that you're eighteen. You can call me if you want, but any time tomorrow is fine." Stiles takes the paper.  
"I don't know if I can-" Stiles starts.  
"I don't care. If you don't want to, burn that information. If you do... I'll see you tomorrow." Derek smiles and heads back to his Camaro.

On Saturday, Derek wants to shoot himself. Stiles hasn't called and there's no way to tell if he's on his way or a dozen squad cars with sirens blaring are about to pull into his driveway. Derek massages his temples, even the old forest house isn't enough to calm him (Laura hadn't wanted their old home after Mom and Dad retired to Florida). There's the soft rumble of a car engine and Derek looks out to see a familiar blue Jeep. He stops holding his breath.  
"Just to be clear, you aren't going to murder me, right?" Stiles looks nervous on the front porch.  
"If I was, would I tell you?" Derek opens the door further and Stiles steps in.  
"That, surprisingly, is the right answer. Also, this house is huge. It's pretty awesome."  
"Thank you." Derek shuts the front door and they stand in the foyer in silence.  
"Why am I here?" Stiles sets his curious eyes on Derek.  
"Because." It's all that Derek's giving. "Follow me."  
Derek leads them up the grand staircase to a second floor living room, and down a wide hall with doors branching off. There's a double door at the end of the hall, barely cracked, and Stiles can hear heavy breathing. Derek stops.  
"Before anything else. I just want you to feel safe. If you need to leave, go. If you want to leave, do. I don't mean to force you to into anything." Derek tracks his eyes over Stiles' face and the boy just nods. "And please, don't tell anyone about today."

There's a cherub in Derek's extra large king bed. He has curly blonde hair, round cheeks, and if his eyes were open, Derek knows they would be crayola cornflower blue. His eyes aren't open because he's busy fucking himself onto his hand, biting down on a pillow.  
"Holy shit." Stiles breathes out but it's enough for the cherub to slow. Instead of thrusts, he rocks on his fingers.  
"Derek." It's low and needy. The most desperate sound Stiles has ever heard, like it's ripped straight out of the boys soul.  
"Isaac, wait. Stiles, this is my boyfriend, Isaac. Isaac this is Stiles."  
"Um. Hey, man." Stiles swallows hard. Isaac gives a smile.  
"Okay. I'll get a chair for you." Derek leaves and Isaac mewls, like a hungry cat denied it's meal. When Derek gets back he's dragging a chair from his kitchen and out of the corner of his eyes watches Isaac start riding his own hand again.  
"Seat?" Derek offers.  
"Okay. Thanks." Stiles stiffly takes his chair. Derek pulls his shirt over his head and off in one smooth motion and crawls into his bed beside the naked and panting Isaac.  
"Have you been getting ready for me?" Derek drawls and Isaac nods eagerly, riding his hand faster. "All morning, right? Like I told you to."  
"Yes. Please, please fuck me now. I've been waiting so long." Isaac sounds breathless and needy but Derek keeps shooting looks at Stiles. His mouth hangs open and his eyes seem glazed. Derek returns to Isaac.  
"I know you have, you're a good little pet. But I have to check and make sure you're ready." Derek smiles devilishly and Isaac quickly turns and presents his ass without question. His fingers slip out without a sound and he makes a noise of discontent at being so empty.  
"Oh, pet. This is perfect. You're so slick and open..." Derek easily slips 3 fingers into Isaac's gape, roughly the diameter of Isaacs entire slender hand, and crooks them each one by one until Isaac cries out.  
"Oh, god, yes!"  
"There we go... Breathe deeply, Isaac." Derek carefully stretches Isaac's hole until he can squeeze his thumb and pinkie in. Isaac whimpers and his teeth clamp down on the sheets.  
"No, pet. Our guest likes to watch. He must like to listen too." Isaac releases the sheet just as Derek pushes in again and he keens. Derek spares a glance over to Stiles, awestruck with a tent in his jeans but his body immobile. Derek rubs against Isaac's prostate and he moans.  
"Seems we have to try harder to impress our guest, pet."

Isaac is the most responsive person Derek has ever met. It's half the reason he likes him (the other half is composed of mostly his cooking skills, bad jokes, and ability to make children laugh). So even before Derek gets his cock out, Isaac is a thrashing, wet, loud mess on the bed.  
"Oh, god! Oh, go-o-od! De-rek!" Isaac's voice cracks and he squirms on the bed, trying to force himself harder onto Derek's hand.  
"Do you want to cum?" Derek asks breathlessly, he's painfully aroused in his jeans.  
"Please! Please, just fuck me, please..." Isaac moans desperately, arching his thin body off the bed.  
"Oh, shit." Stiles is still here. He's still watching them. Derek absently notes he's not touching himself at all.  
"Okay, pet. Come on..." Derek pulls his fingers out of Isaac and unbuttons and unzips his jeans. Isaac's hands are there before he had to say anything and Derek relaxes. Isaac pulls his jeans off, one leg at a time, then this boxers until they're both naked. Instead of touching Derek's dick, Isaac surges for his mouth and loses his submissiveness to force a hard kiss. Derek always likes how Isaac tastes like candy, but he pulls away first.  
"Okay, pet. Go ahead." Isaac eagerly pulls back and reaches for Derek's dick, in a firm hand he tugs on it a few times before enveloping it in the heat of his mouth. Isaac is so open and slick that there's no reason for the blowjob but Derek lets him lick and suck for a few minutes before gently pushing him away. Isaac falls onto his back and slowly lifts one leg to rest on Derek's shoulder.  
"Please... Just do it. It's been hours..." Isaac pleads and absently thrusts into the air. "Please, Derek."  
Derek doesn't speak, he simply smiles at his boyfriend and gives his dick a few more strokes before lining the head up with Isaac's opening. He can see the muscles on Isaac's lower abdomen twitch as he slowly slides in. He stops halfway.  
"No, no, Derek, all the way. Please." Isaac murmurs with his eyes closed and Derek continues. He does stop when he's completely sheathed in Isaac, his leg still hooked over one shoulder and Derek presses kisses to Isaac's bare skin.  
"Come on, baby. You're okay?" He loses the authority in his voice for a second.  
"Yes. Please... Just..." Isaac wiggles under Derek and clenches around his dick. That's all the agreement and motivation Derek needs and he slowly slides halfway out to glide back in. He sets the slowest pace he can manage, head bowed and whispering sweet words into Isaac's gold hair. Derek slowly shifts the angle until he rubs against Isaac's prostrate and he bucks against Derek.  
"Jesus, Derek!"  
"What do you want?"  
"Fuck. Fuck me." Isaac is squirming and moaning, overheated in Derek's arms. "Please, Derek."  
"Okay, we'll start slow..."

Derek pants against Isaac and kisses his forehead. He's sure he won't hurt him now, he's so wet, and Derek increases his pace. Instead of curling into Isaac, he lifts himself up and focuses on snapping his hips in and out right up against the bundle of nerves inside. He knows he's hit it when Isaac cries out and reaches out for his hip bone. Isaac's fingers dig in and his hips rise to meet Derek's thrusts.  
"Fu-More! More, Derek! Fuck!" Derek slips his arms under Isaac and lifts him up, leans back until he can ride him. Isaac's curls are sweaty and stuck to his forehead and his hands roam everywhere before the left one settles on Derek's lower belly and the right one loosely fists his own dick. Derek rolls his hips a few times until Isaac starts to rock on his own.  
"Oh, shit! Oh, oh, mmmm... Fuck!" Isaac breaths come fast and shallow, his right hand working quickly on his dick. Derek watches his angelic boyfriend ride him for a few minutes, before reaching out and stroking his dick. Isaac squeaks.  
"Are you going to cum, Isaac? Are you?" Derek asks as he strokes the slit with his thumb.  
"Oh, god, yes! Yes!" Isaac throws his head back and his chest is burning red.  
"No." Derek's voice darkens. "You're not cumming until I saw so. Okay?"  
"But, please! Please!" Isaac sounds like he's crying as he continues to ride Derek.  
"Not until I say so, Isaac." Derek says at keeps stroking Isaac's dick. Isaac whimpers and slows his hips. "What are you doing?"  
"Slow... Slowing down. I don't want to cum..." Isaac leans forward again and puts a hand on either side of Derek's hips.  
"I didn't say slow down. I said don't cum." Derek thrusts hard into Isaac and he whimpers, bares his throat. It's ridiculously sexy and Derek growls, thrusting up again until Isaac starts meeting his thrusts. He's still steadily stroking Isaac, and tightens his grip. Isaac keens.  
"Oh, please! Please, fuck, can I cum? Please!"  
"Not yet." Derek focuses on Isaac's dick, waits for the tension to build and build and build and just a little more and - Derek pulls out. He pulls out quick and rough and releases Isaac's dick at the same time.  
"No! Fuck!" Isaac falls back onto the bed with a cry and reaches for his own dick.  
"Don't touch yourself!" Derek yells and Isaac lays limply in the bed. His chest is rising and falling and he's seconds away from crying out of frustration, but Derek leaves him there. Derek's cock protests the coolness of the room compared to Isaac's heat.

A minute passes.  
"Derek, please, Derek..." Isaac whimpers as he runs his ass against the sheets for any friction. Derek figures he's had enough.  
"Isaac. You're such a good pet."  
"Yes! Yes I am, please let me cum."  
"Not yet, Isaac. Thank me for the compliment."  
"Th-Thank you. Thank you."  
"What else do you have to thank me for?" Derek hovers over Isaac with a smile.  
"Thank you... Thank you for your cock. And thank you for your love. And thank you for taking me." Isaac gets quieter and quieter as he speaks. Derek kisses his calf, still on his shoulder. He slips his hand back inside of Isaac and gently strokes against his prostate.  
"Cum."  
Isaac's orgasm sounds like a soul being released from hell, it's desperate and thankful and needy all at once. The high pitched scream that Derek knows is specifically Isaac mingles with the low moan of someone else. Stiles. Derek glances over and sees Stiles breathing heavily on the chair, head in his hands and a wet spot on his jeans. Isaac pants below Derek.  
"Oh, fucking thank you!" Isaac breathes deeply a few times then rises up on his elbows, slides his ankle off Derek's shoulder. "That, was amazing."  
"It was." Derek looks down with a grin and kisses his boyfriends lips.  
"But you didn't cum!" Isaac fake pouts.  
"But our guest did." Derek nods towards the spent Stiles and Isaac whistles.  
"Hi! I didn't notice before, but you're adorable!" His voice is a tiny bit breathless but cheerful and Stiles smiles.  
"Thank you. I, uh, better go." Stiles stands to leave and awkwardly holds his legs far apart.  
"Don't be silly! I can wash those for you. Stay a while!" Isaac smiles at Derek and rolls off the bed. When he reaches Stiles he simply drops to his knees and unbuttons the teenagers jeans. "That's cool, that you cum without touching yourself."  
"It's mostly embarrassing." Stiles blushes.  
"No! It's cute!" Isaac shrugs and pulls Stiles' pants off. And his underwear. He taps Stiles ankles until he steps out of the dirty clothes. "I'll throw these in the wash!"  
"Um, sorry, what am I supposed to wear?" Stiles tugs his plaid shirt down to cover himself.  
"Nothing? Derek and I just walk around naked a lot. No neighbors!" Isaac winks and his submissive nature is obviously shed. He slaps Stiles' bare bottom as he walks past. "Go sit on the bed. Der-Bear brought the most uncomfortable chair for you." Isaac sha-shays out of the room.  
"Der-Bear?" Stiles perches on the edge of the bed.  
"Remember, not a word to anybody." Derek rolls his eyes and pulls a sheet over himself.  
"Your boyfriend's cute. That was a surprise."  
"That my boyfriend's cute?"  
"That you have a boyfriend." Stiles leans in on the last word and pulls back sheepishly. "Sorry. You just seem really macho."  
"But what about Jackson and Danny? They're pretty tough." Derek shrugs.  
"Yeah. But Danny has an amazing fashion sense, and Jackson owns too many hair products to be straight. Literally, he owns more than his sister, Lydia." Stiles pulls his legs up onto the bed.  
"I'm going to assume this was okay with you." Derek blushes.  
"Oh, yeah. It was... Hot." Stiles averts his eyes.  
"What's hot?" Isaac skips back into the room and crawls into the bed.  
"You are. I mean, you guys were." Stiles is an alarming shade of red.  
"Oh, thanks, cutie." Isaac winds his arm under Derek's sheet. "Do you need...?"  
"No. I'll just go take a shower." Derek slips out of the bed and into he bathroom. When he glances back, Isaac is encouraging Stiles to take his shirt off.

"Oh, you're just adorable. Look at those moles. So cute!" Isaac reaches out to touch, then pulls back quickly.  
"Oh. Um, thanks." Stiles doesn't know where to look, Isaac is sitting cross legged on the bed with nothing over him.  
"So, you go to Derek's school?" Isaac asks nonchalantly.  
"Oh. Yeah. He told you?"  
"Der tells me everything!" (Stiles thinks that explains the pull back) "He want to make sure I feel safe and comfortable all the time. He's a big teddy bear." Isaac smiles sweetly and it's almost sinful to see him so innocent after all his moaning and begging and thrashing.  
"Oh, really. Where did you guys meet?"  
"His brother's little boy goes to my school. I teach kindergarten. He's adorable, these big brown eyes and curly hair-looks just like his Dad!"  
"Oh. Cool." Stiles can imagine Isaac as a fun kindergarten teacher.  
"Yeah. So his brother and his wife invited me to a Christmas party a few years back and I saw Derek. And I guess we're here now!" Isaac laughs. "It's a bit crazy."  
"I can imagine. You seem very... Different." Stiles hopes it doesn't offend Isaac.  
"Oh, my god, we are! I personally despise diets but Derek's on a new one every few weeks! And my love of candy obviously clashes with that. There's plenty of other clashes too, but I think it's the little similarities that make it work. We both hide goodies in our sock drawers because we assume no one wants to smell our feet! And we like hiking in the forest, camping... We both have weird ass cravings sometimes. Like once I ate a string cheese, pickle, Cheerio, and mayo sandwich on pumpernickel bread. But Derek couldn't say a thing because he was off a cleanse and chugging some awful chocolate soda, snap pea, banana, raw egg, and sardine smoothie."  
"That's really... Gross." Stiles sticks his toungue out.  
"Tell me about it! And I had to kiss him after." Isaac laughs and it makes Stiles skin tingle. They sit in silence for a moment, until Stiles notices Isaac's blue, blue eyes roaming over him.  
"You... I wouldn't mind, you know. If you wanted to..."  
"Oh, shit! Sorry! No, it's alright. Derek told me we can't touch you." Isaac grins but it's a little forced.  
"I... I was kidding when I told him that. It's easier to say you don't like to touch than it is to say I like to watch. Or that no one want to touch you." Stiles feels pathetic as soon as he finishes, like a melodramatic teenage girl. Isaac doesn't say anything though. He just puts his slender hand on Stiles' thin shoulder were the warmth can seep through.

When Derek exits the bathroom, Stiles is napping in his bed and Isaac is missing.  
"Stiles. Stiles?" Derek doesn't really want to have to shake him awake.  
"Hhhnngg..." Stiles shifts in the bed.  
"Is Isaac-"  
"Right here! I went to get sleepyhead his clothes." He holds up the dry pants and briefs.  
"Oh. Thanks." Stiles sits up and the sheets pool around his hips. Derek allows himself to stare freely.  
"Those moles do go everywhere, if you were wondering." Isaac winks after noticing. "Here are your clothes, sweetie." He lays them on the edge of the bed.  
"Thanks again, Isaac." Stiles stumbles out of bed and slips his shirt over his head. Isaac waits until he's got his underwear on before surging forward for a hug.  
"Isaac!" Derek moves to stop it but Isaac already has Stiles gathered in his arms. It strikes Derek how similar in they are - Stiles' inexperience and Isaac's innocence. Stiles bony hands rest on Isaac's pale back.  
"Shhh... It's okay, Der. He said it's okay."  
"What?"  
"I may have lied to you, Mr. Hale." Stiles blushes sheepishly. "It's harder to explain why I like to watch."  
"Well, sweetie, come over any time and we can talk about it." Isaac rubs Stiles' back before jumping back into the bed. He pulls a remote out of the nightstand and presses something so a TV descends from the ceiling.  
"That's awesome!" Stiles pulls his jeans on and curiously peers at the opening. "Seemed seamless."  
"Yeah. It better be. Was crazy expensive." Derek smirks and moves to get himself a shirt.  
"Cool." Stiles climbs into the bed beside Isaac, who runs his hand through Stiles' buzzcut and lets him rest his head on his shoulder. When Derek comes out of the closet, Stiles is comfortably resting on an amused Isaac's chest.  
"Alright, sweetie. It was nice to meet you." Isaac smiles sweetly.  
"It was nice to meet you too." Stiles slowly rises. "I guess you're showing me out, Mr. Hale?"  
"I'll walk you to your car."  
"Thanks for coming, Stiles. It was fun." Isaac snuggles farther into the sheets.  
"Um. No problem. Thanks for having me." Stiles waves before following Derek out the bedroom door.

There's a long, low exhale after the door clicks closed.  
"Are you alright?" Derek glances back at the high schooler.  
"Yeah. That was... Just..."  
"Remember, don't get me fired."  
"I wouldn't. I just..." Stiles' eyes go soft.  
"What?" Derek slows his pace until Stiles is right beside him.  
"Isaac is..." Blush heats Stiles' face. "He's so nice. And sweet."  
"Ah..." Derek gets it. "He's cute, I know. I noticed."  
"Oh! I thought you'd be mad."  
"Stiles, Jackson and Danny are two of the most attractive people at the high school. Of course I knew if I invited you here you'd notice Isaac is essentially a grown up version of adorable." Derek rolls his eyes and keeps walking. Stiles follows after a minutes.  
"Okay... So... Isaac told you I lied about the touching thing..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Um, so, what if I wanted to touch... Him. Isaac." Stiles' words rush and scramble.  
"What?"  
"Yeah. So. I think I want to fuck your boyfriend." Stiles avoids his eyes.  
"Stiles..."  
"Look, I know he's your boyfriend, but if I'm going to lose my virginity, I'd rather lose it to someone kind." Stiles finishes when they reach the front door and Derek grips the doorknob.  
"You know what, Stiles?" Derek lets it stew for a minute. "I could ask him. It's his decision. But you're still a student at my school, so I'd need you to be quiet about it."  
"I can do that!" Stiles' pupils dilate with joy.  
"Well... I can talk to you on Monday. Have a nice night, Stiles." Derek opens the door and cool night air rushes in.  
"You too, Mr. Hale. And the same to Isaac." Stiles steps out with a big, slanted smile on his face.  
"Wait!" Isaac skips down the stairs. Naked as ever, he hooks his chin on Derek's shoulder. "Stiles, if you ever want to come over again, let us know okay? Especially since you can touch people." He winks and Stiles turns red.  
"Oh. Th-Thanks." Stiles stumbles off the porch and heads for his Jeep. Derek turns and gives Isaac the side eye, he swears his boyfriend can read minds.  
"Really?"  
"He's pretty cute. Don't lie to me, you think so too. When does he graduate again?" Isaac pauses as he considers the possibilities, until he notices Derek face. "Stop making that face! Come on, let's go back upstairs."  
Isaac reaches for his hand just as Stiles' Jeep rumbles to life outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles returns to the Hale house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this is getting longer than I thought it would get so... I'm posting in two sections! Bear with me, the sexy stuff is coming soon! I've changed the rating on this for what's to come, so, *hint hint*... :P

Unsurprisingly, Isaac had jumped on the chance to be Stiles' first. He had literally JUMPED. Onto Derek, to be precise, knocking both of them back onto the bed.  
"Are you kidding? It's not a joke, right?" Isaac is beaming over Derek and he chuckles.  
"No, loser, it's not a joke. He told me on Saturday."  
"Saturday! That was a whole day ago. You've been keeping this from me for a  _whole day_?!" Isaac pouts and playfully beats his fists against Derek's chest.  
"In my defense, I kind of forgot after you _dragged me back to bed_." Derek does an eyebrow wiggle.  
"Oooh. Sorry." Sarcasm coats Isaac's words as he gets off of Derek. "I'm a _mind wiping strumpet_. I forgot."  
"Shut up." Derek rolls his eyes as he sits up. "I told him I'd talk to him Monday, so I remembered today."  
"Ugh, he's so _pretty_." Isaac bites at his lip as he paces.  
"Is that a yes?" Derek rolls his eyes again. He must be picking it up from his students.  
"Yes! God, yes." Isaac collapses dramatically into the bed. "Do you think he's rough? He doesn't look like the rough type. More like a sweetheart. Does he seem like a sweetheart to you?"  
"Isaac, I have no idea." Derek falls back onto the bed and turns to Isaac's wide grin.  
"You're just pissed because I get to be his first."  
"Isaac..."  
"Are you jealous, Der-Bear? Because I think I kind of like it when you're jealous." Isaac pushes his face closer to Derek. His breath is warm on Derek's eyelids, trails lower to his lips. It hovers there, Isaac's lips barely touching his and Derek's eyelids flutter open just as he pulls away.  
"So, when is he coming?"  
"I'll have to ask him, Isaac."  
"Make it as soon as possible." Isaac does a shoulder shimmy. "I can't wait!"

Stiles is easy to get a hold of in school. Derek gives him one look as he passes by in the hallway, and the kid appears unbidden to his class at lunch.  
"Hey, Mr. Hale." Stiles smiles. It's easy and comfortable and something in Derek relaxes.  
"Stiles." He nods toward a seat and waits until Stiles gets the hint and sits. Derek perches on the edge of his desk. "I've talked to Isaac."  
"Ohmigod, he's not insulted is he?" Stiles' face crumples. "Jesus. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault and I-"  
"And _you_ , aren't letting me finish." Derek cross his arms. "Stiles." Maybe he should drag it out. "What would you do for me to get Isaac to agree to this?"  
" _Anything_." Stiles breathes and his amber-honey eyes widen.  
"Like what?" Derek casually strolls over to lock his classroom door. He pointedly doesn't react to the way Stiles' caramel eyes darken.  
"Um... What do you want me to do?" The nervous waver in his voice shouldn't make Derek's blood chill or divert from its path to his brain.  
"What do you think?" Derek perches on the desk right in front of Stiles this time, arms crossed. Stiles licks his lips.  
"I... Ugh. I-" He half stands and awkwardly reaches for Derek's knee.  
"I'm messing with you." Derek smirks and jumps off the desk, just out of Stiles' reach. "Isaac is pretty excited. When are you coming over?"  
"Really?" Stiles squawks and reaches out to pull Derek into a hug. "Ohmigod, you're a sick bastard." His voice is muffled in Derek's shoulder.  
"When are you coming?" Derek can't keep his smile out of the question.  
"Fuck. Tonight!"  
"Don't you have lacrosse practice?" Derek pulls himself out of the hug.  
"Not anymore." Stiles' grin is wide and dirty. "Finstock won't even notice I'm gone."

"Hey Isaac, is it break time?." Derek smiles into his phone on his prep period.  
"Yeah, we have 10 minutes. How... One second... Maddie, you take that out of your mouth!" Isaac pulls the phone away from his face to yell at one of his kindergarten students and returns with a sigh. "How's your day been?"  
"Sort of like yours, the Maddie in my class also likes to put _things_ in her mouth..." Derek laughs.  
"Oh, gross, how do you even know that?!"  
"The kids talk. I listen."  
"Mmhmm, just never to me." Isaac sighs contently. "So, how'd it go with Stiles?"  
"He came in at lunch today." Derek leans back in his chair. "He's pretty excited."  
"How excited?" Isaac is suddenly breathless.  
"He's set for tonight. Are you avail-"  
"Yes! I love him. Sorry, Der-Bear, but I love him." Isaac cheers them pulls the phone away from his face again. "No, James, I'm not _having a stroke_. It's called a 'happy dance'. Go back and play... Derek, I love these kids but they're killing me."  
"Are you sure it's them and not that stroke you were having?" Derek chuckles.  
"Shu-ush up, Der. What time is he coming?"  
"He said his Dad is working double shifts so he can be over by 9 PM. Work for you?"  
"Works for me!" Isaac says brightly before his voice drops to a low, sexy tone. "Maybe we can... Before he gets there."  
"You know you work with children, right?"  
"Oh my go-oodness, Derek! Just, hurry home."  
"Yeah, yeah. I agree with you. See you later. I love you." Derek closes his eyes.  
"Ugh. I love you too." Isaac kisses at the phone. "Later, Der-Bear."  
"Bye." Derek smiles as Isaac hangs up and relishes the affection in his boyfriends voice. He's a lucky bastard  
When Derek heads out a few minutes after the bell to avoid the wreck that is too many inexperienced drivers and one tiny parking lot exit of Beacon Hills High, he runs into Stiles and his flitting, drug-addict movements.  
"Stiles." Derek nods politely but tries to move around him. He does like his job.  
"Mr. Hale." Stiles falls into step beside him and Derek curses under his breath as they head to the parking lot. Stiles at least has the good sense to be quiet until they're outside. "So. I'll be over at 9?"  
"Isaac can't wait." Derek smirks.  
"This is... I can't thank you both enough." Stiles is practically vibrating with energy.  
"Well, you can thank me by letting me keep this job. Believe it or not, I do like teaching." Derek quirks one corner of his mouth and Stiles laughs breathlessly.  
"Yeah. Of course, see you!" Stiles waves and jogs to his Jeep.  
"Jesus, I like the crazy ones." Derek's shakes his head affectionately and ducks into the Camaro.

When the Camaro growls into the driveway at 4 PM, Isaac's Prius is haphazardly parked across it.  
"Well, I guess he really meant _hurry_." Derek mutters to himself and cuts the engine. The leaves crunch under his feet as he half-sprints to the house. The front door is wide open and Isaac's work button-up is discarded by the foot of the stairs. Derek rolls his eyes at the melodrama of his beloved and shuts the door and picks up the shirt and hightails it upstairs.  
"Isaac!"  
"Derek? Are you coming up?" Isaac's clear voice floats from their bedroom.  
"I'm already up." Derek pushes the door open and finds Isaac laying naked on the bed. "What's going on?"  
"I was going to prep, but..." He squirms in the bed, his eyes darkening. "I'd prefer if you did it." Isaac idly trails his hand over his prominent collarbone.  
"Let me wash my hands. Teenagers are dirty." Derek drops the shirt at his feet and heads for the bathroom.  
"Oh, not as _dirty_ as me." Isaac calls after him and Derek can't deny that he moved a little faster. In the bathroom he washes his hands and quickly loses his clothes-but puts them in the hamper unlike messy Isaac. The cold water flowing over his hands isn't affecting the rest of him, he's too hot and aroused.  
"Derek..." Isaac whines from the other room and Derek shuts off the tap.  
"Who's in charge here, pet? Don't call me like you control me." Derek yells and the whimper he hears in response goes straight to his cock. "I, however, control you. Don't I pet?" Derek raises an eyebrow as he steps into the bedroom.  
"Yes, sir. Yes you do." Isaac bites his lip. "What should I do, sir? Please, tell me."  
"Quiet." Derek's low voice is sharp and rough as he heads for the bed. At the end of the bed he takes one of Isaac's thin ankles in his hand. "Just be quiet. No matter what."  
"Yes, sir." Isaac whimpers and Derek reaches for the tube laying in the bed. The cool lube inside chills Derek's hand and he works it with one hand until it's warm. Isaac watches through mostly closed eyes.  
"Remember to be quiet." Derek says as his final warning as he runs his pointer finger around Isaac's puckered entrance. Isaac nods eagerly. The first finger slides in effortlessly, Isaac's breath barely catches, and Derek prods for his prostate. He rubs past it and Isaac wiggles adorably. The second finger joins after a few shallow thrusts and Isaac cants his hips up, breaths a little shallower.  
"Feel good, pet?" Derek asks as he curves his fingers inside and Isaac nods. "We're not even up to four yet." Derek taunts but he waits until Isaac relaxes and his hips lower to the bed before he even considers adding the third. It takes another generous hand of lube before Isaac is slick enough to take the third finger, and even then he mewls helplessly.  
"Quiet, pet, remember?" Derek keeps the steel in his voice as he searches Isaac's face for real pain. Isaac smiles instead and rolls his hips against Derek's hand. His dick is leaking and the head is so red Derek swears if he took it into his mouth it would taste like cherry. He tests the theory. Isaac bucks into his mouth once, twice before Derek growls and he stills. Derek slowly begins to bob his head on Isaac's dick and turns his shallow thrusts with his fingers into a deeper, curving caress against his prostate. He can feel Isaac's heart rate skyrocketing. Derek pulls himself off Isaac's dick with a slick pop after a few minutes, his own hard cock rubbing against the sheets.  
"Ready for the fourth, pet?" Derek leans over and kisses Isaac's neck. "I think you're ready." Isaac's head nods frantically and he wiggles onto Derek's hand. Instead of slipping the fourth finger in, Derek pulls out of Isaac and coats his hand in lube. Isaac watches him with his cornflower blue eyes, his hands clutching the sheets. Once Derek's sure his hand in slick enough, he props Isaac's legs up on either side of him.  
"Remember to breathe." Derek offers as he gently pushes against the slick entrance. The tips of his fingers slide in easily and then he pushes roughly inside. Isaac bites off his moan and his back arches off the bed, the fading light outside catches on the sheen of sweat covering him and Derek's cock throbs. Isaac inhales deeply and Derek waits until he settles back onto the bed before he curves his fingers. Isaac's prostate is easy to find this time, and Derek angles his hand so every shallow thrust he makes rubs past it just enough that Isaac squirms on the bed. Isaac's curly hair is frizzy from running against the sheets and his eyes are squeezed shut while his mouth hangs open, his lips are pink and soft until Derek kisses him and then they're red and puffy.  
"Derek..." Isaac breathes.  
"I said quiet, pet." Derek slows his hand.  
"Please... Fuck me." Isaac lifts his hand and runs it over Derek's chest. "Please sir."  
"You don't tell me what to do. You'll wait." Derek growls out, the soft palm of Isaac tracing swirls into his chest making his own cock beg for touch. But Isaac is the pet here. "You'll be punished for speaking and commanding, pet." Derek takes Isaac's hand from his chest and sucks three fingers into his mouth. He sucks them for a minute then bites down and drops them. He changes the pace with the hand inside Isaac, taking quick and deep jabs at his prostate. The quick, sharp intakes of breath Isaac keeps taking are slowly driving Derek mad and he finally pulls away. Isaac bucks up widely at the loss and stares at Derek.  
"Pet, come." Derek gestures towards his painfully erect cock and Isaac shifts until he's bowing before him. He timidly takes Derek's cock with both hands and a string of precum drips from the head before Isaac eagerly sucks it into his mouth. The wet pop as he releases it from his mouth before sucking it back in makes Derek's eyes roll back and close. He kneels and allows Isaac to give him a sloppy blowjob, his jaw open and spit drooling onto Derek's cock. Isaac takes a second to glance up, his blue eyes both innocent and devious, and Derek can't wait any longer.  
"Okay, lean back." Derek commands and Isaac falls back quickly, spreading his legs. Derek carefully lines himself up with Isaac's thoroughly fingered opening and pushes past the outer ring of muscle. Isaac growls slightly and his stomach tenses but he lets his head fall back, curls shaking.  
"You can make a sound, pet. Only quiet sounds." Derek offers and Isaac mewls in reply. Derek thrusts all the way in and Isaac barely manages to suppress his cry. Derek waits until Isaac adjusts, leaning to press kisses to his hot skin.  
"Okay... I'm okay." Isaac whispers after a minute and Derek slowly pulls out halfway before thrusting back in. The whimper Isaac makes shivers up Derek's spine and he rocks against Isaac. He keeps the pace for a few minutes, until Isaac's legs crawl up around him and tighten at his waist. Then he pauses and changes his angle, directly thrusting at Isaac's prostate and relishing his broken cries of ecstasy.  
"Please... Please, sir, please..." Isaac pleads. "Fuck... Me..."  
"Quiet, pet." Derek barks out but he's nearing his limit and grinds into Isaac. It takes 5 more well placed thrusts to finish Isaac's building orgasm and 7 after that for Derek to forget how to breath and cum inside of his boyfriend. He rolls their sweaty bodies together until they're snuggled on the damp sheets, panting and basking in the afterglow.

When Derek wakes up, it's a lot darker than it was before. He doesn't know what time it is, the only reason he woke up was because someone was _viciously poking him in the temple_. With his eyes still closed, Derek throws a hand out and grabs the offending finger.  
"What the hell?" He grumbles, tightening his hold on the finger until someone yelps. Isaac.  
"Derek, I let you sleep forever. Get up! Take a shower, I need to change the sheets." Isaac pulls his finger away and stands by the bed freshly washed and changed.  
"Do I have to?" Derek rolls onto his face. "He's not coming until 9."  
"Derek..." Isaac sighs, then tries again more assertively. "Derek." It's faintly reminiscent of the voice he uses on his kindergarteners.  
"Yes." Derek speaks into his pillow.  
"It's 8:36."  
"What?!" Derek shoots up and scrambles for the bathroom, choosing to ignore Isaac's smug look.  
"Hurry up!" Isaac calls after him as he begins to strip the bed. Derek rolls his eyes as he heads into the bathroom.  
"Okay, _Mom_."  
"8:37!" Isaac yells and Derek chuckles.  
Derek's rinsing soap from his shoulders when the doorbell chimes. He grumbles slightly under his breath but his heart starts to pound. He waits in the shower a minute longer before shutting off the warm water and stepping from the shower. With a towel held around his waist, he exits into the bedroom to search for clothes and he can hear Isaac's laughter floating up the stairs. A quick rummage through his dresser finds a navy blue t-shirt and he slips on a pair of jeans. He pats the freshly made bed and wills his heart rate to slow down as he heads for the stairs.  
"Stiles, really though, you didn't have to bring anything." Isaac purrs from the kitchen.  
"It's nothing. I... I thought it would be funny." Stiles stumbles over his words shyly and the last step Derek lands on creaks.  
"Derek! There you are, come look at this!" Isaac yells out and Derek smiles as he enters. The smile falters as he sets his eyes on the "bouquet" of condoms on his kitchen counter.  
"What-" He starts.  
"It's like an Edible Arrangement, but... Condoms!" Isaac giggles.  
"Technically, you can still call it an _Edible_ Arrangement." Stiles offers and grins when Isaac snorts with laughter. "Like that one? Mr. Hale never appreciated my rapier wit."  
" _Mr. Hale_ ," Isaac teases, throwing a glance at Derek, "Doesn't appreciate anyone's rapier wit."  
"Standing right here." Derek grumbles and Isaac soothingly rubs at his back.  
"Yes, you are." He looks over to Stiles. "Let's go to the sitting room?"  
"Ah, sure." Stiles nods and follows them through the foyer to the living room. Derek and Isaac take the long brown suede couch and Stiles sits across the coffee table in a brown leather love seat.  
"Stiles." Isaac begins with a smile. "It's nice to see you."  
"Um. Yeah. Thanks, it's-uh-nice to see you too." Stile blushes.  
"How are you? You good?" Isaac continues.  
"I am. Yeah." Stiles' cheeks are tomato red. "Um, Mr. Isaac-"  
"Just Isaac."  
"Isaac. I... I know why I'm here but what are we doing?" Stiles nervously bites at his lower lip.  
"It's small talk." Isaac's face softens. "I want you to feel comfortable, sweetie."  
"I am! Honestly, you and Mr. Hale are really nice about this. And I really appreciate it." Stiles blushes.  
"Of course, Stiles. _Mr. Hale_ -" Isaac throws Derek a look. "-and I just want you to feel safe. Right, _Mr. Hale_?" Isaac raises an eyebrow and Derek clears his throat awkwardly.  
"My name is Derek, you can call me that, Stiles." Derek offers and Stiles blush quickly spreads down past his shirt collar.  
"O-Okay. Thank you."  
"Now that that's sorted, how do you feel now, Stiles?" Isaac smiles brightly.  
"Um, not to sound really teenage and horny here..." Stiles rubs his hands together and leans forward. "But I'm teenage and horny."  
"Of course, should I go pick a 'flower'?" Isaac laughs and Stiles' pink face turns red.  
"I... It's..."  
"Stiles." Derek sighs. He hates being serious. "Honestly though, we're doing this for you. What do you want?"  
"Um..." Stiles is starting to look like a boiled beet. "I... I'm a virgin."  
"We know that." Derek resists the urge to roll his eyes but Isaac elbows him in the side anyways.  
"So I... I kinda... I would like... I think Isaac's really pretty and I'd like to have sex with him ." It took awhile but Stiles blurts it out and it hangs in the air. Isaac blushes, looking even more cherub than usual, and Derek raises an eyebrow.  
"You told me that already."  
"He did! You didn't tell me, I-" Isaac protests but Stiles continues.  
"But I think I would like it if you... Had sex with me. Mr. Hale, I mean Derek." Stiles looks seconds away from passing out the way he's gone red and purple.  
"Okay." Derek replies simply and Stiles goes from red to stark white.  
"Okay?"  
"It's okay. Like you said, you're a virgin. You don't know what you'll like so you'll try everything. Like at a restaurant." Derek tries to be nonchalant and accepting but he can feel his face slowly heating up. It definitely flares red when Isaac pats his hand before lifting it to kiss it.  
"Wow." Stiles exhales. "You guys are being way better than just nice about this."  
"Safe, loving environment here, honey. " Isaac smiles. "And not to steal your spotlight but I'm a little turned on right now." He glances over at Derek.  
"Don't look at _me_. He's the one you were so excited for." Derek shrugs and sighs. "I'm in love with a crazy person."  
"Okay. Okay. What do I do first?" Stiles leans forward, his amber eyes bright.  
"First," Isaac stands. "We go to the bedroom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER ON IT'S WAY! :D Thank you so much for reading, you beautiful person you. Please leave comments! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets what he's been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! It's done! :) Thanks for reading through, guys, I really appreciate it. Leave comments/criticisms and I'll love you. :D Remember I changed the rating just for this chapter so BE WARNED! :P

Stiles is borderline gorgeous. Derek's in stupid, _stupid_ , ridiculous love with Isaac but when Stiles pulls his t-shirt over his head, he has to suck in a quiet gasp. He's slim, lean muscle covered in pale, translucent skin scattered with tiny moles and medium moles and moles that look like freckles and Derek's sure they're there to drive him mad. At least he fares better than Isaac who literally makes a needy sound in the back of his throat and stands with his shirt half off and his mouth completely open.   
"Isaac. You're drooling." Derek smirks.   
"Huh?"   
"Drool-ling. You're doing it."  
"He's..." Isaac shakes himself out of his stupor. "He's a bit beautiful isn't he? I'm sure he could have stopped being a virgin whenever he liked."   
"He is technically choosing right now."  
"I'm honored."  
"Ouch. Right here." Derek fake whines and covers his heart with his hand.   
"Guys?" Stiles asks. Derek and Isaac turn quickly to find him awkwardly standing with his clothes in his hands. He's wearing Ironman boxers and Derek snorts, earning himself a sharp glare. "What? He's a billionaire, philanthropist, playboy superhero. He's my inspiration."  
"Sure." Derek smiles.   
"Let me put your clothes somewhere, honey." Isaac reaches for the clothes and glares at Derek. "Be nice, brat."  
"You're a lot less submissive than you were last time." Stiles notes as he hands his clothes over and Isaac gives him a wicked side-eye. Derek laughs.   
"In real life, Isaac controls me as easily as he controls his students."   
"Oh. Kinky"   
"Okay. Okay. Great to see you bonding, just don't do it over jokes about me." Isaac rolls his eyes and continues to undress. Derek crosses his arms and Stiles looks over at him.   
"Aren't you stripping down?"  
"I didn't think I was involved in this part. I'm going to see if I like to watch too." Derek smirks as he relishes the way Stiles' face burns.   
"Hey. Main attraction's over _here_." Isaac calls from the bed. Stiles turns quickly and his gasp is expected, he's a nervous virgin. Derek has been with Isaac since high school so he can control it a little better but his heart still does a flutter when he makes eye contact with his boyfriend. His beautiful, naked, about to pop a teenagers cherry- _god_ , he's going to enjoy watching this-boyfriend.   
"Oh." Stiles squeaks. "You're already naked."  
"And you're not. Come over here."   
"Oh, okay." Stiles blushes and looks back at Derek for a second. "Coming."  
"Not yet, you aren't. Or he's going to be pissed." Derek helpfully interjects and heads for a chair. "He likes to be in charge of _everything_ , including orgasms!" He yells as he walks out the door.   
Derek's not completely happy with the fact he left to get a chair because he missed whatever happened to ensure that when he returned Stiles is whimpering and panting on the bed. Isaac is sitting cross legged beside him, carefully stroking Stiles' dick and rubbing his thumb over the slit. Derek can't help himself from stepping closer, the way Stiles' visibly overstimulated and overheated body draws him like a moth to a flame. Isaac grins up at him.   
"He's so responsive. Watch this."   
"N-No... Don't-" Stiles tries to stop him but Isaac ducks his head and sucks Stiles' dick into his mouth. Stiles keens and his whole body flushes red as he bucks into Isaac's mouth. It's a complete flush, spreading from his face and past the hollow between his sharp collarbone to heat his chest, to wander down even farther. Isaac pulls off with a wet pop, leaving the head red and shiny.   
"Isn't that cute?"  
"It's mostly embarrassing." Stiles sounds breathless. His moaning is going to haunt Derek's dreams.   
"Well. Looks like I came back just in time." Derek wiggles his eyebrows (because he knows Isaac loves it) and Stiles make a low note in his throat. Perfect. Derek decides to set his chair right beside the bed, smirks when he catches the embarrassed look Stiles throws him when Isaac makes him moan again with a quick jerk.   
"You okay, Stiles?" Isaac smiles down at him.   
"Uh, y-yeah."   
"Okay, I'm going to get you to prep me. Do you think you can do that?" Isaac releases Stiles' dick and Derek is already handing over the lube from the bedside table.   
"Are you sure? What if I'm-"  
"Derek can walk you through it. You'll be fine." Isaac hands the teen the lube and pats his hand reassuringly. "It's important you feel safe and comfortable here, but this is a learning experience too." His voice is soft and soothing, even to Derek. That doesn't stop his snarkiness.   
"Oh no, Stiles, you called out his inner teacher. We have to call him Mr. Lahey now." Derek quirks a corner of his mouth up.   
"Please don't." Isaac makes a face as he lays down. "I teach kindergarten."  
"Isaac..." Stiles gets up as Isaac pushes him out of the way so he can lay facing Derek. "I don't know if I can-"  
"He said I'd walk you through it." Derek interrupts. "Trust us. And lube up your fingers." He nods at the bottle.   
Stiles' hands are tempting, wider across the palm than Isaac's but slimmer than Derek's. His fingers are long and slender, coated in lube, and Derek hungrily stares at them like he wants to suck on them and let Stiles finger-fuck his mouth because _he wants to suck on them and let Stiles finger-fuck his mouth_. Stiles warms the lube in his palm, dipping each of his fingers into it and staring amazed at its consistency.   
"You know, I thought it would be thicker."  
"I said the same thing about Derek's cock." Isaac reminds Derek he's still there, butt waving in the air. "Turns out he wasn't hard yet and I was _not_ disappointed."  
" _Isaac_." Derek rolls his eyes. "Stiles, take your thumb and run it over Isaac's hole." He watches intensely as Stiles follows his directions. Isaac holds his cheeks apart and breathes into the mattress while Stiles carefully, barely runs his thumb over his entrance. "Now switch to your pinky and push. Just a little though. You don't want to hurt him." Stiles' nods and his brow furrows adorably as he focuses on increasing pressure in tiny increments. His pinky finally breaches Isaac and he gasps a little.   
"I'm okay. Keep going." Isaac's voice is muffled by the sheets but he shifts his face until he can look at Derek. "Keep going, Stiles."  
"I... O-Okay."  
"Push, Stiles. A little deeper." Derek shifts in his chair, he's already hard. Stiles nods and carefully slips his pinky into Isaac. Once it's as far as it will go Isaac clenches around it. Derek can tell because Stiles jerks back a little. "Calm down. That happens."  
"It means you're doing it right." Isaac laughs.   
"Now, pull out, put a little more lube on your hand and we'll try to get your ring finger in too." Derek offers.   
"I can do that." Stiles smiles at both of them sheepishly.   
It takes half an hour to get Stiles' four fingers into Isaac. Half an hour that Derek will never forget, the way Isaac sighed and gripped the sheets with his hair plastered to his forehead and _Stiles_ ' name on his lips. The way his blue eyes never left Derek.   
"I-I can't wait any longer." Stiles stutters as he pulls his fingers out and he's possibly more wrecked than Isaac. His amber eyes are blown and there's a soft sheen of sweat over him, like he's already been fucked senseless, when he looks to Derek. It takes him a minute to realize Stiles is begging him to let him fuck Isaac.   
"You're not asking the right person, Stiles." Derek swallows hard and resists the urge to fan himself.   
"Just do it. Please." Isaac whines, just an edge of desperation and ruin in his voice, and it shots right to Derek cock. Especially when his boyfriend looks up at him from under his fanned out lashes and gives a crooked smile.   
"O-Okay. I just need a con-"  
"Just, _please_ , it doesn't matter. I've only been with Derek and you're a virgin." Isaac frantically waves himself in the air. "Please. I'm so _empty_." Isaac can't tell from his face down position but Stiles eyes sharpen then. Darken with lust and need and those new dark caramel eyes light on Derek for a second before Stiles give a wicked smirk completely different from his nervous demeanor. It's a _wolf's_ smirk on a _lamb_ and Derek growls under his breath.   
"Go on." He could care less how ragged his voice is. "Line up carefully and push. Let him guide you."

Derek can feel his pulse skyrocketing as Stiles nervously lines up behind Isaac. His devious smirk is gone and his eyes are frantic.   
"Are you okay, Isaac? Do I need to do anything else?"   
"Just fuck me." Isaac whines, making sure he looks at Derek. " _Please_."   
"O-Okay." Stiles loosely strokes his own dick with a handful of lube and looks over at Derek for a second. "I'm going to do it now." He swallows audibly and Isaac spreads his knees to balance himself better on the bed. Derek lets his hand wander down to his zipper.   
It's sinful. Derek doesn't know where to look, who to look at, they're too beautiful. Stiles' eyes are closed but he lets out a shaky breath as he pushes into Isaac, rocking him slightly forward with his thrust. Derek can tell he's going a little too hard, too fast from the way Isaac whimpers, the way his feet come up and the toes curl individually while his back arches. But all he does is whimper and if he likes it, Derek isn't going to stop it. His zipper is finally undone and he sits with his erect cock in his hand while Stiles bottoms out in his boyfriend with a groan.   
"Oh my _god_..." Stiles finally opens his eyes and breathes heavily as he looks down at Isaac. "This is amazing. _You're_ amazing."  
" _Nnnnnngghhh_..." Isaac rolls his hips against Stiles and the teenagers eyelids flicker.   
" _Jesus_."  
"Usually, Stiles, there's more than one thrust." Derek offers while he lazily jerks himself, he can feel Isaac's eyes on him.   
"Calm down. If I move, I'm going to cum. It's going to be really embarrassing." Stiles steadies himself with a hand on the curve of Isaac's ass and Isaac pushes back into him again.   
" _Move_ , Stiles." Isaac mutters and Stiles throws Derek a look.   
"I said he's controlling." Derek shrugs.   
It takes another suggestive hip roll to get Stiles to move a few minutes later, his breathing had evened out by then and he slowly pulled out.   
"Hold into him." Derek suggests. "His waist, keep him steady to fuck him." If Stiles blushes at his words, it means Derek said it properly. His cock is painfully aware it's being left out but Derek keep a hand on it. He runs his grey eyes over the scene the two innocently beautiful people in front of him make. Isaac's face to the bed, taunting Derek with his enjoyment of _someone else's dick_ and smirking. Stiles awkwardly running his hands over to Isaac's butt to his waist, where his circles and every so often covertly touches Isaac's dick.   
"If you're going to touch my dick, at least make it pleasurable." Isaac snarls from below and Stiles half jumps.   
"I can. Okay. I will."  
"Loose hands, Stiles. Tighten as you get closer."   
"Closer might be 10 years away, pet." Derek shares a smile with Isaac. "Stiles you can speed up, if he can snark, he's not being fucked well enough."   
"Oh. Okay. Isaac are you-"  
"I will be once you stop fucking around and start fucking _me_." Isaac interjects and Stiles gives quick nod. He takes a deep breath before he thrust again, this time Isaac moans, and pulls out just as quickly.   
"Derek, is that okay?" Stiles looks at him, his eyes averting once he realizes Derek is jerking off.   
"It's not a test, Stiles. Keep going." Derek paused for a second to pull his jeans off and Stiles gives a determined nod.   
"Okay. Isaac, I'm going to speed up."   
Derek's almost drooling. His cock definitely is, precum dripping from the tip as he fucks his hand. Stiles has one hand on Isaac's left hip, his right hand furiously pumping at Isaac's dick with the thumb teasing the slit. There's a delicious looking collection of precum and sweat right below Isaac and Derek want to suck it out of the sheets. He settle for watching Stiles, whose hips don't move like a virgin, rolling and snapping against Isaac like a wild animal hunting for release and Isaac moans like he's being gutted, the pain tingled sounds jumping straight to Derek's cock.   
"Fuck. _Fuck_." Stiles throws his body over Isaac's as he nears his climax and Derek can feel the heat radiating from them.   
"Tell him what you want him to do, Stiles. Keep fucking him, make him cum. But own it. Make him know you're the reason he came." Derek offers roughly as Isaac chews at the sheets helplessly as his moans are wretched out of him   
" _Shit_... Isaac, suck his cock. Suck it, let him fuck your mouth." Stiles demands and goes as far as to pull on Isaac's damp curls. " _Now_." He growls out and it's low and heavy and hits Derek right in the stomach. Isaac stretches out a hand toward him and Derek stands, relocates himself to the edge of the bed and sets a hand on Isaac's head. His body rejoices as Isaac sucks him into his mouth, he can feel every thrust Stiles gives, and the slick heat of Isaac's tongue runs over his head.   
" _Isaac_..." Derek breathes and when he looks ahead he makes eye contact with Stiles, not nervous Stiles-wolf Stiles, with his sneer.   
"I said _fuck his mouth_. Do it." Stiles eyes are shiny and his voice wavers but Derek obeys. He holds Isaac's head carefully and he can feel his boyfriend's mouth go slack around him as he starts to thrust. Stiles bites his lip as he focuses on Isaac's ass, still tugging on his dick, and Derek can tell Isaac's seconds away from cumming, his mouth tightens on Derek's cock and his shoulders tremble. It takes less than a minute for Isaac to cum, pulling off Derek's cock for air and to scream. He pants into the bed as Stiles milks the last of his cum out of him, wipes what he can from the sheets, and presents his sticky hand to Derek.   
"Eat it." Stiles' eyes light up and he never stops thrusting into the spent Isaac. "Eat his cum." Derek's aware that Isaac is quickly taking interest in real life again after his orgasm and can feel his boyfriend watching him intently.   
"I'm not fucking around, Derek." Stiles glares at him for a minute and Derek is about to cave when he grins devilishly and pulls his hand back to himself. "Fine. I'll do it." Derek's eyes widen as Stiles sucks each of his fingers into his mouth individually, removing them free of cum and slick with his spit. He thinks the worst is over when Stiles licks up from his wrist to get every stray drip of cum, but then he opens his mouth to show it all pooled in his mouth and closes it to swallow. Derek crawls over Isaac to get his mouth on Stiles, sucking on his lip and finding he likes the taste of salty cum, licking all he can out of Stiles mouth until the teenager moans and his hips shudder with his climax.   
"Oh, _fuck_." Stiles pulls away and rests his head against Derek's chest as he thrusts through the aftershock. "Shit, I've been missing out on this." He laughs breathlessly and finally pulls out of Isaac.   
"I've been missing out on _you_." Isaac smirks as he drops his ass from the air. "Apparently, we both have, judging by the way Derek almost killed me trying to get to your mouth."  
"Holy shit, that was weird. I-I've never done that before. Sorry I was so demanding." Stiles blushes, all his sexual bravado gone.   
"No, honey, it was fine." Isaac smiles. "You're really quite good at this." He starts to move into a sitting position and cum leaks slightly from his hole.   
"Isaac, don't move." Dere focuses on the drip escaping and remembers he still hasn't come yet. "Stiles, do you still want me to fuck you?"  
"Um..." Stiles stares at the floor. "Yeah?"   
"Right now?"  
"Right now?!"  
"Stiles. Yes or no." Derek grinds his teeth as he watches a little more cum slip from Isaac.   
"Only if you want to honey. _No is okay_." Isaac's chirps.   
"No. I mean, I'm okay. Yes." Stiles nervously twists the sheets.   
"Lay down. Isaac, come here"  
Derek makes Stiles watch. Like the first time except he makes him swear not to cum under threat of "punishment". Like the first time except he eats Stiles' cum out of Isaac's ass and forces his second orgasm out of him.   
"Jesus, oh my god!" Isaac sobs into the bed as Derek works him open with his tongue and collects the last of the cum. "Fuck! _Derek_!" Isaac's thighs quiver with the effort to hold himself up and finally he collapses. Derek's mouth is full of cum but he motions to Stiles to get on his knees, pleased when the teenager scrambles to the position and his dick is still erect. Isaac creeps to a corner of the bed to rest and flips on the bedside lamp as the room grows dimmer. Derek lets the cum drip off his tongue and onto Stiles' hole.   
"Okay. I'm going to be careful. This is what you did to Isaac earlier." Derek can finally talk. "Don't focus on the strangeness, focus on relaxing. It will make it easier."  
"O-Okay." Stiles blushes. Derek knows because it even reaches his butt.   
Derek sucks on his pinkie until it's slick and carefully circles Stiles' hole, keeping the cum in the area with broad strokes of his tongue and enjoying the way Stiles' breathing shallows.   
“I’m going to try and push now. I need you to relax, Stiles.” Derek rests his free hand on Stiles’ back, feels the tremors running under his overheated skin, and waits for Stiles to reply.  
“Okay. Okay, I can do that.” Stiles breathes. Derek looks over at Isaac for a second, the blonde intently watching them but too tired to touch himself, his face still pink from his orgasm. Derek smiles at him while he pushes into Stiles, committing his little noise of alarm to memory.  
“Relax, Stiles.” Isaac offers from his corner.  
“Trying...” Stiles pants out. “Keep going.”   
Derek nods in the direction of Stiles’ head and Isaac crawls over. He holds the teenagers head in his hands and bends to kiss his temple.  
“It’s okay Stiles, it’s okay. You’re okay, right?”  
“Y-Yeah. It’s... wierd.”   
“Just focus on being happy. You’re happy, right? Stiles?” Isaac whispers into his buzzcut and Stiles looks up at him in reverence.   
“I am.”  
Derek takes the risk and works his ring finger into Stiles, it’s smoother than the first time and Stiles exhales deeply.  
“That’s it, Stiles. We’ll take care of you.” Isaac croons and looks over Stiles’ body at Derek. It’s a strange moment but Derek can feel his boyfriend’s love then, all his goodness and kindness in the look they share. He smiles back as he starts to curve his fingers inside of Stiles. It takes a minute to stroke pat his prostate but Derek knows when he’s found it from the way Stiles throws his head and gasps.  
“ _Jesus_ , what the _hell_...”  
“Derek found your prostate. It’s all good from here.” Isaac laughs.  
“Touch it again, _please_.” Stiles begs and Derek complies. It’s heavenly how his back arches and his growl is forced out of him.  
"Another finger, Stiles? Are you okay?” As much as Derek can feel his cock protesting, he would never move too quickly and hurt Stiles.  
“Yeah, yeah, go ahead.”  
“Okay. Breath.” Derek opts for lube instead of his spit this time and pushes back into Stiles with three fingers.

It takes an hour for Derek to feel like Stiles is open enough. It took Stiles half an hour to be reduced to a sobbing mess in Isaac’s arms, whining and pushing back onto Derek’s fingers. Derek’s cock is red and even the barest brush against the dirty sheets makes him want to cum, he has to focus to control himself.  
“Okay, Stiles, I think you’re ready. Are you ready?” Derek asks carefully.  
“Yes! Please, just _fuck me_.” Stiles pleads, rubbing his face into Isaac’s chest.   
“I think he’s ready.” Isaac smiles at Derek. “Be careful.”  
“Stiles, it’s going to burn a little. Don’t move, I’ll go slowly.” Derek rubs a calming hand over the teenagers back and lines up behind him. He loosely fists his cock with lube and rests the head at Stiles’ opening. The red, puckered opening tenses and Stiles sucks in a breath.   
“Derek... Isaac... I just wanted to thank you.”   
“Oh, honey, we have to thank you.” Isaac runs his hand over Stiles’ buzzcut. “But shhh for now, happy thoughts.”  
Derek eases his lubed thumb into Stiles first, rotates it to make sure the teen is slick, and pulls it out with a wet sound. He carefully presses the tip of his cock against Stiles and inches in, fully expecting the reaction he gets. Stiles cries loudly, fingernails leaving crescent moons on Isaac’s skin.  
“Oh, _shit_...” Stiles’ back tenses and he breathes deeply, every breath punctuated with a whine or moan, until Derek is half way in.  
“Okay, Stiles, it’s half in.”  
“That’s only half?” Stiles whimpers, breathless. Isaac shakes with silent laughter.  
“Only half. Do you want me to keep going? Or do you want me to pull out and only do half?”  
“Half. For now. It _hurts_.”   
“Okay, I’ll pull out and get some more lube. You’re okay, Stiles.” Derek gently pulls out and Stiles sighs. Derek pours more lube onto his cock, warms it with his hand. Isaac drops light kisses all over Stiles’ head and is murmuring sweet words to him to calm him down as Derek positions himself behind Stiles.  
“I’m going again Stiles.”  
“Okay...” Stiles nods. Derek eases back in and this time Stiles hisses until he’s back to the halfway point. “A-Ah, a-alright...”  
“I’m going to move, Stiles.” Derek pauses for a minute to let Stiles relax, and as soon as his shoulders fall Derek pulls out slightly and pushes back in.  
“ _Jesus_... I did this to you, Isaac?” Stiles pants. “I’m _sorry_.”  
“Shh... It was okay. I’m used to it. It will feel better soon.” Isaac trails his thumb over Stiles’ bottom lip. “Do you want Derek to stop?”  
“N-No! Keep going...” Stiles is breathing really shallow but Derek does as he’s told, loving the catch of the head of his cock on Stiles’ rim and hating it because Stiles winces with every movement. Derek focuses on slowing his thrusts, focuses on not cumming, _focuses on not hurting Stiles_.  
“Okay, faster? Slower? Talk to me Stiles.” Derek grinds out, he’s ridiculously close and he’s not even the virgin here.  
“F-Faster. Oh _god_...” Stiles arches his back.   
“Okay, I can do that...” Derek tries not to get distracted by the way light shines off his body.  
“Focus, Stiles.” Isaac offers comfortingly. “Happy thoughts.”  
“ _This_ is a happy thought.” Stiles barks out a harsh laugh.  
“Remember, honey, if you can snark, he’s not fucking you well enough.” Isaac pets the teenager.  
“Well, he’s _not_.” The ragged edge in Stiles’ voice makes Derek growl.   
“ _Fine_. I’ll go faster...” Derek’s control is slipping from his grasp the way Stiles’ sweaty skin slides from his hands, the need to fuck him and his sarcastic mouth breathless is quickly overtaking any other desire to keep him safe. It might be because Derek’s been resisting the urge to cum for _hours_. He wipes his hands off in the sheets, searches for grip on Stiles’ hips and pushes. Pushes past the rim, past the halfway, past everything. Stiles may or not be crying underneath him, but his body is also humming with pleasure.  
“Derek!” Isaac yells and Derek stops moving, Isaac caresses the teenagers face. “Stiles, are you okay? Holy-”  
“ _Yes_! Yes, don’t stop, _oh my god_...” Stiles cries and pushes Isaac away. “Why did you tell him to stop?”  
“Jesus, I’m sorry Stiles! I can’t- Maybe I shouldn’t-” Derek lifts his hands away from Stiles.  
“Shit, stop _apologizing_.” Stiles take a minute to catch his breath. “Just, _keep going_.”  
“Stiles, are you sure? I went too-” Derek wants to crawl into a hole and Stiles twists his head around to look at him. His face is sweaty and red and his pupils are so dilated there’s just a slim ring of amber-gold around them.  
“ _Fuck me_.” Stiles growls out, his shoulders rising and falling with every breath.  
Derek shares a look with Isaac, who nods after a moment of consideration, and returns his hands to Stiles’ hips.  
“Okay.” Derek exhales just as he pulls out slightly, just enough to make Stiles bite off a whine, and pushes back in quickly to force a moan out of him. Derek maintains his cautious rocking movement until he feels Stiles relaxing under his hand, the way he rocks back to meet his thrusts, and slowly begins angling himself to thrust against Stiles' prostate.   
" _Christ_!" Stiles bucks when Derek finds the right angle and Isaac laughs.   
"His name is Derek."  
"No, no, that works too. You can also call me-" Derek smirks but he's feeling breathless.   
" _God_! Just keep doing it!" Stiles shouts out. Isaac kisses his temple.   
"I am..." Derek can feel himself getting close and drops himself over Stiles' body. He reaches for Stiles' dick and slowly begins to stroke it as his thrusts increase.   
"Oh, my, _god_. Shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." Stiles lowers onto his elbows as he takes Derek's cock into him, laying his head in Isaac's naked lap.   
"You're so _loud_." Isaac murmurs as he runs his hands over Stiles' bare skin, his blue eyes hooded. "With such a dirty mouth..." Derek releases Stiles' dick for a second and the teenager whines at the loss.   
" _No_!" He raises his head and his hot breath ghosts over Isaac's abdomen. "Please!" Derek's content to just replace his hand but Isaac's dick is quickly becoming interested again and his boyfriend is breathing just as hard as he or Stiles.   
"I'll only put it back if you suck Isaac's dick." Derek whispers and nips at the back of Stiles' neck. Stiles suppresses a moan and Derek smiles into his skin. "Do you want to cum or not?" Derek slows his hips.   
"Yes, fucking _yes_! Keep moving." Stiles grinds back onto him but Derek waits until the teenager carefully reaches for the dick quickly rising by his face before he starts thrusting again. He waits until Stiles gives Isaac's dick a curious lick up the side before he walks his fingers down to wait on his stomach.   
"You'll have to do better than _that_." Derek presses. "Suck it. _Put it in your mouth_."  
"Be careful, Stiles. This is your first time and- _ah_..." Isaac is trying to be an angel but Stiles covers the head of his dick with his mouth and gives the shaft a few quick pumps. "Oh..." Isaac falls back onto his hands and lets Stiles slowly teach himself how to give a blowjob.   
" _Good_ , good job Stiles." Derek kisses the nape of Stiles' neck as he returns his fingers to the teenagers dick. He resumes his thrusts with renewed intensity, Isaac's breathy moans and the wet, messy sound of Stiles' mouth added to the scent of sweat. He can feel Stiles' precum collecting at the head and uses it as extra lubrication to tighten his hold and increase his strokes. His thrusts are directly aimed at Stiles' prostate and it only takes a few minutes for Stiles to cum with a cry.   
"Oh, fuck! Fuck..." Stiles moans as he comes all over Derek's hand and the bed. His thighs shake, but he doesn't fall, and Derek offers his dirty hand.   
"Eat it." Derek commands and Stiles doesn't resist for a minute. He sucks Derek's fingers into his mouth and swipes his tongue around them, hollowing his cheeks then letting the fingers fall from his mouth cum-free and wet. Derek wants to cum so badly but Isaac is panting with his half-satisfied dick in the air. "Now finish Isaac. And eat that cum too."

Stiles is better after he comes, _better_ as in he's become the god of blowjobs if Isaac's noises are accurate. Stiles sucks Isaac's entire length into his mouth and hums with it at the back of his throat, Derek can feel his abdomen twitching as it resists the reflex to gag.   
"Oh, _Stiles_ , god..." Isaac withers on the bed and Derek gives his last few thrusts before he comes. The climax makes his toes curl from the intensity, the heat of himself that he can feel filling Stiles from the inside.   
"Fuck! Stiles..." Derek growls as he rides through the afterglow, loving the sticky, hot mess inside Stiles. Isaac is bucking into. stiles mouth, his mouth hanging open and his eyes on Derek.   
"Fuck... Fuck... _Oh_ , god!" Isaac comes and Stiles eagerly sucks him clean, turns to present the mouthful of cum to Derek and is seconds away from swallowing when Isaac kisses him. The two fight for the upper hand, pulling away after a few minutes, breathless and joined at the lip by a string of cum and saliva.   
" _Shit_." Derek breaths, blown away by the ferocity of their kiss, and Isaac turns to smile at him. Stiles stares at Isaac's profile for a minute longer before he turns to Derek, his eyes heavy lidded in a way that implies sleep over sex.   
" _Wow_. You guys are amazing." He still sounds breathless and he quickly cuddles against Isaac. "I'll never be able to thank you enough."   
"You're amazing." Isaac coos, then turns into a mama bear. "Are you okay?"   
"I am. Thank you got looking out for me." Stiles smiles. "And thank you for letting me have sex with you." He blushes as the last part.  
"It's okay, honey. You should feel safe your first time. Was it good?"  
"Yeah. Um, thank you too, Derek." Stiles ears have gone pink.   
"Oh, I thought you two forgot about me." Derek smirks. "You're like precious lambs together."  
"And we need our wolf to protect us." Isaac fake pours and waves him over. "Come here." Derek rolls his eyes but happily (don't tell Isaac) crosses the bed to hug his boyfriend at Stiles. It's awkward, but Isaac rests his chin on Derek's shoulder with Stiles between them and his breath whistles past Derek's ear.   
"I love you, Derek. I love you so much."   
"I love you too, Isaac. You're amazing." Derek squeezes his boyfriend tighter and Stiles shifts between them.   
"Ouch."  
"Sorry, honey! Did you want to take a bath?" Isaac pulls away from Derek just a little bit to look at Stiles.   
"Can I just-" The teenager yawns. "Take a nap?"   
"Sure. We can all take a nap." Isaac releases them all from the hug so they can lie down and Stiles curls himself along his left side. Derek rests on Isaac's right side, flipping off the lamplight and gently tracing patterns into his boyfriend's skin by the light of the moon.   
"I really do love you, Isaac."   
"I know. I love you too. We said that already." Isaac turns to smile at Derek and Derek turns towards him too. They lace their fingers together and Stiles snuffles behind Isaac.   
"I think I like you guys too."   
" _Stiles_." Derek growls.   
"You better!" Isaac laughs. "Go to sleep." They wait until Stiles had stopped twisting so much before they start talking again.   
"That was... _Wow_. Well, I think we should teach classes."  
"Isaac, we _do_ teach classes. _Which is why we're so covert_." Derek wonders if he can see him rolling his eyes in the dark.   
"Don't roll your eyes at me." That answers that. "Jesus, what time is it?"  
"Probably some time after 1 AM. Close to 2?"   
"Uh, I'm laying in a puddle of cum. It's cold." Isaac sounds so distressed and Derek stifles his laugh.   
"Too late to move now, you have a barnacle." Derek nods toward Stiles lanky arms wrapped around Isaac. "He really likes you."  
"Well, good thing I really like _you_. Even if he's cuter." Isaac snorts.   
"Thanks." Derek rolls his eyes but moves closer to Isaac, close enough to kiss his eyelids. "And thanks." He can feel Isaac's smile on his skin.   
"I love you, sourwolf. But let me go to _sleep_."   
"Goodnight, lamb."   
Derek stays quiet until Isaac's breathing evens out and his body is slack with sleep, then he carefully pulls the dirty sheet out from under him and Stiles and grabs a new blanket from the closet before climbing back into the bed.

It's warm in the nest they makes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, thats a thing I wrote...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about a second chapter for Stiles loosing his virginity? What do you think? :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
